Millennium Love
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: Marik falls in love with the new transfer student when they discover a old factory and a world within. YA SA MHr
1. Our Girls of Dreams

Millennium Love

Chapter 1 Our Girls of Dreams, Assassin Alchemist Hermione

Marik Ishitar yawned as he walked to Domino High School. Yugi Mutou, Katsuya Jonouchi, Anzu Mazaki, Hiroto Honda, Ryou Bakura, Seto Kaiba, and Ryuuji Otogi ran up behind him, all siding, "A new transfer student is coming!" Marik didn't care about it, even in class he just had his head down on his desk with his eyes closed. The teacher came in and told the class calm down, then said, "Come in, dear," to the door. It sledded open and a person came in. Marik lifted his head up and open his eyes, then he saw was only could describe as beautiful. A girl around their age with long wavy brown hair in a braid with a pink ribbon, red tie, and bead and deep brown chocolate eyes standing in front of the classroom. "Hi I'm Hermione Granger," she said smiling. 'Hermione Granger,' Marik thought, 'That is a beautiful name.'

Students began to ask her questions, Anzu started, "What country are you from?" Hermione answered, "London, England," Jonouchi asked, "Do you play Duel Monsters?" Hermione answered, "Yes, I do. My favorite card is Dark Magician Girl," Honda asked, "Why did you transfer here?" Hermione answered "Everyone is my school, it is a boarding school in Scotland, died, but I was the only savior. I have a scar above my belly button. Can I show it to you?" Then everyone nodded their heads, Hermione lifted her shirt and everyone gasped. Just above her belly button was a scar shaped like a cross with four lines over it. Marik remember the scars on his back. Yugi asked, "How did you get that?" Hermione answered, "A dark man wants revenge for one of my friends. So he came to my school with his men. We tried to defeat are selves, I did tried hard and make through, but others," she stopped at that point, then Bakura asked, "What are your hobbies?" Hermione looked great and answered, "Reading, playing Duel Monsters, and listening to music," Otogi asked, "What kinds of books do you to read," "Most fiction, some non-fiction," Seto asked, "Who taught you to play Duel Monsters?" Hermione answered, "I taught myself to play, I got it one day and got hooked," and finally Marik asked, "Who is your favorite music artist?" Hermione answered, "Evanescense, Avril Lavigne, and Queen." Class started and Hermione sat next to Marik. Marik had to take it easy, or his heart would beast because he was sitting next to the girl of his dreams. The two hours of class went by fast.

Break started and Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, Bakura, Kaiba, and Ryuuji sat at Marik's desk, talking about what they should do after school. "Let's check out the new shop Ryuuji opened," Jonouchi said, everyone disagree on that, than a voice said, "How about the secret unknown sewer tunnel behind the school." They turned around and saw Hermione, they agreed on that one. "Are you Yugi Mutou?" she asked Yugi nodded his head, Hermione said, "One of my old teachers said I would live with Yugi Mutou when I came." Yugi seemed happy to a guest with his family. So school went on, finally the bell on the last of school.

Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda, Bakura, Marik, Kaiba, Otogi, and Hermione were standing around a rusty sewer lid. Hermione kneed down lifted it, showing a tunnel with ladder steps. Hermione and Anzu went first, the boys went next. They saw skateboards and roller skates, Marik, Yugi, Jonouchi, Kaiba, Bakura, Otogi, and Honda took the skateboards while Hermione and Anzu took the roller skates. They come to another tunnel leading up this time; it leant to an abandon factory. They slid down ropes. They walked to an elevator and pushed the down button.

They stopped at a room with scanners, eight for them, they went up one floor, when the door opened, Hermione gasped. In the computer chair was a boy with short messy midnight hair and deep emerald green eyes. Hermione ran him and said, "I thought you died, Harry." He turned his head to her, knowing green eyes bright with joy. "Go to the scanners," he said, they obeyed. They were standing in front of each scanner, Harry's voice came over speaker, "Okay, ladies first," Hermione and Anzu looked at each then nodded.

Hermione stepped into her scanner, Harry shouted, "Scanner: Hermione," then Anzu stepped into her scanner, Harry shouted again, "Scanner: Anzu!" "Transfer: Hermione, Transfer: Anzu. Visualization!" then the boys entered theirs, Harry shouted, "Scanner: Yugi, Scanner: Katsuya, Scanner: Hiroto, Scanner: Ryou, Scanner: Seto, Scanner: Ryuuji, Scanner: Marik. Transfer: Yugi, Transfer: Katsuya, Transfer: Hiroto, Transfer: Ryou, Transfer: Seto, Transfer: Ryuuji, Transfer: Marik. Visualization!"

They seemed to have entered a computer world. Harry said, "Each of you are half one class, half another. Hermione is half assassin, half alchemist, Anzu is half mage, half wizard, Yugi is half sage, half monk, Katsuya is half rouge, half hunter, Hiroto is half blacksmith, half archer, Ryou is half assassin, half thief, Seto is half knight, half crusader, Ryuuji is half rouge, half sage, and Marik is half knight, half assassin."

They looked each other and saw he was right, Hermione had a female assassin's daggers and a female alchemist's fan, Anzu had a female mage's staff and a female wizard's staff, Yugi had a male sage's staff and a male monk's gloves, Jonouchi had a male rouge's gloves and a male hunter's wolf, Honda had a male blacksmith's gloves and a male archer's bow, Bakura had a male assassin's daggers and a male thief's dagger, Seto had a male knight's armor and sword and male crusader's shield, Otogi had a male rouge's gloves and male sage's staff, and Marik had a male knight's armor and male assassin's daggers.

They saw a girl that looked like half knight and half hunter; she had short pink hair and bright green eyes. She wore a female knight's armor and sword and an eagle sat on her right shoulder. They turned to look at Kaiba. The look on his face could tell he was drooling over her, she was their height, their age, she wore shiny female knight armor like Seto, a sword on her right hip, like Jonouchi's wolf her eagle was an adult eagle. "My name is Aelita," she said, her voice was rich and pure; "You're in the world of Hogwarts." Hermione and others were confused, but Hermione said, "Hogwarts that was name of my school." Aelita smiled asking, "Do you know where we are?" Hermione nodded saying, "We're in Gryffindor, the bravest of the four."

Then they were back in the scanner room, Harry was waiting for them. They walked to the elevator and went up. Hermione, Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda, and Bakura went the game shop, Seto drove Marik home and Otogi drove to his home. They entered the shop, an old man Yugi's size was at the counter. "Hey, Mutou Ojii-san, we're back," Yugi said, he greeted them, "Welcome back, who are you?" He spotted Hermione so he asked the question she answered, "I'm Hermione Ganger, the new transfer student." Then Yugi showed her to her room.

Meanwhile in Seto's car, Marik and Seto said that at the same time, "She is the girl of my dreams," Seto wondered why Marik said the same thing, "Is Hermione your dream girl?" Marik answered, "Yes, is Aelita your dream girl?" Seto nodded. 


	2. Discovering the Truth

I sorta made this story a Yu-Gi-Oh/Harry Potter/Code: Lyoko crossover story. I just like Angelic Layer, Card Captor Sakura, and all the other stuffs Hermione has. Somewhere in this story, I'll put in Yugi/Anzu, Seto/Aelita, and Marik/Hermione. 

Chapter2 Discovering the Truth, Mage Wizard Anzu

Yugi was standing in the doorway watching Hermione unpack her things. She was right that she reads more fiction than non-fiction; she had every volume of Angelic Layer, Card Captor Sakura, D.N.Angel, Fruits Basket, Inuyasha, Saiyuki, Wedding Peach, and Zodiac P.I. Hermione had every c.d. of Evanescence, Avril Lavigne, and Queen, amine of her manga, every volume, fiction movies, and plushie toys of Inuyasha, the main characters, Final Fantasy, VII to X-2, and Harry.

Yugi asked, "Are you joining for Battle City tomorrow?"

Hermione was setting up banners of Gryffindor and answered, "Of course."

The last thing she pulled out was a simple sketchbook, but to Hermione it was important. Yugi asked if he could come in, Hermione nodded. They sat down on her bed, she opened it. On the first page was a beautiful sketch of Marik, from his soft white hair to his midnight black boots.

Hermione showed him other sketches her, Harry, and Ron in Duel Monsters outfits, Ron in Flaming Swordsman, Harry in Dark Magician, and Hermione in Dark Magician Girl, Ginny in Mystic Elf, and Yugi also in Dark Magician and Anzu in Magician of Faith. Bakura, Otogi, Seto, Jonouchi, Honda, and Marik in their favorite Duel Monster costumes. She unzipped an outer packet on her bag and took her deck.

"What cards are in yours?" he asked, Hermione answered, "Some spell casters, every type of monster card, and magic and trap cards."

Yugi deiced to ask Hermione if she could sketch them when they were on Hogwarts, Hermione agreed. Yugi left but after he left, Hermione pulled out four lockets from her deck pocket.

Hermione helped Yugi and Mutou Ojii-san open the shop the next morning. Hermione sat at the counter, Yugi was putting up new monster packs, and Mutou Ojii-san was sweeping the front pouch.

A man stepped in the shop, his sliver hair covered half of his face. Yugi somehow knew this man; Hermione saw the look on his face, asking, "Who is that?"

Then a very high pitched annoying voice said, "I am the creator of Duel Monsters, Pegasus J. Crawford. Who are you, my lovely lady?"

"Hermione Jane Granger," she answered.

Seto entered, Pegasus looked both Seto and Yugi, a strange twinkle in his eye, Seto had the same disgusted look Yugi had, and the man said, "Good to see you two again, Yugi-boy, Seto-boy."

'Yugi-boy?' Hermione thought. 'Seto-boy?'

"Why are you here, Pegasus?" Yugi asked.

"Why, Yugi, I just came to see the lovely young lady who's now living with you," Pegasus said, Seto said angrily, "Leave now!"

"Fine," Pegasus said, so he turned and left the shop, Seto turned to Hermione, he asked, "So, Yugi sent me an email that you'll join Battle City?"

Hermione nodded, just then a cell phone rang, and Hermione took out a dark pink cell phone, a small chain with a lighting blot dangling off the antenna.

"It was Harry," Hermione said. "He said Voldemort has just launched an attack. He told me everything that happened after he died. Don't know how it happened, but his spirit became a virus. I'll call the others and you guys go to the factory."

But Seto said, "I'll call the others and Yugi and you go to the factory."

Hermione and Yugi ran to the factory going through the shortcut they found yesterday, they headed to the scanner room, waiting for the others, when they arrived, they got in place to go to Hogwarts.

They stood in front of their scanners, Hermione and Anzu went first, "Scanner: Hermione, Scanner: Anzu, Transfer: Hermione, Transfer: Anzu. Visualization!" Then the boys entered theirs, "Scanner: Yugi, Scanner: Katsuya, Scanner: Hiroto, Scanner: Ryou, Scanner: Seto, Scanner: Ryuuji, Scanner: Marik, Transfer: Yugi, Transfer: Katsuya, Transfer: Hiroto, Transfer: Ryou, Transfer: Seto, Transfer: Ryuuji, Transfer: Marik. Visualization!"

They entered Hogwarts again as their Hogwarts selves, Assassin Alchemist Hermione, Mage Wizard Anzu, Sage Monk Yugi, Rouge Hunter Jonouchi, Blacksmith Archer Honda, Assassin Thief Bakura, Knight Crusader Seto, Rouge Sage Otogi, and Knight Assassin Marik.

Running to them was Knight Hunter Aelita. Jonouchi's wolf, Dark Hunter, and Aelita's eagle, Bald Beauty suddenly glare at a shadow, they stood ready, Hermione with her daggers and fan, Anzu with her staff and wand, Yugi with his staff and gloves, Jonouchi with his gloves and wolf, Honda with his gloves and bow and arrow, Bakura with his daggers and dagger, Seto with his shield and sword, Otogi with his gloves and staff, Marik with his sword and daggers, and Aelita with her sword and eagle at the ready.

It was a large crab or looked liked one. It had long legs and three eyes creating a laser beam at them, but they dodged it. Hermione realized something, and then yelled to Seto, "Seto-kun, why didn't you tell us that you came to the factory this morning?"

"Sorry, Hermione-chan, I was going to, but it slipped my mind," Seto yelled back, Marik yelled to Hermione, "Hermi-chan, what's the plan?"

"We have to get Aelita to the tower, Anzu-kun, Yugi-kun, Jonouchi-kun, Honda-kun try defeat to that thing, Marik-kun, Seto-kun, Otogi-kun, Bakura-kun, you come with me so we can get Aelita to the tower," Hermione commanded to everyone.

They ran as far they could away from it, Hermione noticed something different about Bakura, some of his hair became devilish like and his eyes became very narrow, she ran back to Yugi and the other, Marik noticed Bakura, he shouted, "Nice going, Yami Bakura! Now Hermione checking if Yugi changed into Yami Yugi!"

Hermione ran to where Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi, and Honda were, she noticed something about Yugi, like Bakura, his eyes became narrow and some of his hair stuck up. For the first time, Hermione noticed a golden up-side down pyramid on a chain necklace around his neck.

"Yugi-kun?" she asked, Yami Yugi turned to the surprised expression on Hermione's face.

Seto stared at the tower; Aelita closed her eyes and entered the tower, she walked toward the center, entering a code on a screen.

Aelita

Code:  
Hogwarts

Harry said, "Return to the Past!" Suddenly, a white light appeared, covering everyone and everything. Returning to the moment in time where Seto entered the shop and he met Pegasus again.

Hermione sat at the counter, looking at Yugi, wondering about the other Yugi she saw in the Ravenclaw sector. Seto came in, saying, "Yugi, Hermione, there's something…" He stopped talking when he spotted Pegasus, he said, "Leave out!"

Pegasus left without a word, Seto said, "Yugi, Hermione, I went to the factory, so look what Harry did with my laptop." Looking at the screen, a familiar pink haired girl appeared, she said, "Hi, Yugi, and Hermione."

"Harry connected the digital world of Hogwarts to your laptop," Hermione said, Seto nodded.

"I hope Voldemort doesn't launch during the Battle City Tournament," Yugi said, Seto said, giving Yugi a thumbs up, "He won't."


End file.
